Kristball '14
Kristball '14 continues the soccer games by adding and removing content. Update servers were shut down on March 31, 2013 followed by unused online servers on March 31, 2014. Kristball '14 was released two days before the update servers would stop working. During the War in Donbass as part of the Ukrainian crisis, Thevmedia regretted that they chose an image of Donbass Arena for the boxart, as Donetsk (where the arena is located) has been involved in this crisis. Unused text Block_A_General Kristball '14 Copyright 2013 Thevmedia This is the worldwide version. This is a placeholder line used as the copyright information for languages that were not finished (the text is of course translated to that language). In the final version, only Cebuano and Lao have it in their language blocks. Block_Lang_Japanese 彼の上にクリックして、サッカー選手に名前を付けます。彼があなたを発射しようとする彼は、それを好きではないか もしれません！ Kare no ue ni kurikku shite, sakkā senshu ni namae o tsukemasu. Kare ga anata o hassha shiyou to suru kare wa, sore o sukide wanai kamo shiremasen! Name a soccer player by clicking on him. He might not like it, as he tries to fire you! Kristball' 14 Kristball'14 いずれかのボタンを押してください Izureka no botan o oshite kudasai Press any button デバッグ·ツール 日本語JAPANESE ENGLISHに戻す？Debaggu· tsūru Nihongo JAPANESE ENGLISH ni modosu? DEBUG TOOL JAPANESE JAPANESE JAPANESE CHANGE BACK TO ENGLISH? 次の試合は、日本になります。うまくいけば、日本のチームはそれを行います。 Tsugi no shiai wa, Nihon ni narimasu. Umaku ikeba, Nihon no chīmu wa sore o okonaimasu. Next game will be in Japan. Hopefully Japan's team will make it. あなたのデータが破損しています。それを消す？Anata no dēta ga hason shite imasu. Sore o kesu? Your data is corrupted. Erase it? 著作権2013 Thevmedia＆Thevmediaソフトウェア 言語：日本語 バージョン：日本のベータバージョン99.84 Kristball' 14 Chosakken 2013 Thevmedia& Thevmedia sofutō~ea Gengo: Nihongo Bājon: Nihon no bētabājon 99. 84 Kristball'14 Kristball '14 Copyright 2013 Thevmedia & Thevmedia Software Language: Japanese Version: Japanese beta ver 99.84 The Japanese language block contains not only the Japanese text, but also the translated lines. "Japanese beta ver 99.84" means this is a prototype. "ここに得点の可能性をしています。" "得点できなかったチームのために悲しい" "目標を逃した。" "誰がそれだけで自分のゴールをするので、良いですか愚かオウンゴールチームと考えている。" "試合は終了しました。あなたが勝った！" "試合は終了しました。それは、％sの％のsです！もう一チームの一つの目標と、それが勝利だ！" "試合は終了しました。あなたは失った！" "それは今では注意して、雨が降っている。" "試合が開始されます。" "我々は、Kristball'14で今コメントすることができます。" ゲームの背景コメント"Kristball'14で我々は今、確認してください。休憩を取っている""ボックスを、私たちはあなたに我々が与えることができますコメントを与えるでしょう。" "マイクのテスト。" "ねえ、それは我々が問題を抱えているように見えます！" "誰が雪が降っている間（サッカー·フットボール）遊ぶつもりだ？" "霧、霧、霧。それはのようなものだ、ええ、それはあまりにも怖いです。" "このラインのためのスクリプトテキストはありません。" " Koko ni tokuten no kanōsei o shite imasu. " " Tokuten dekinakatta chīmu no tame ni kanashī" " Mokuhyō o nogashita. " " Dare ga sore dake de jibun no gōru o surunode, yoidesu ka oroka oungōruchīmu to kangaete iru. " " Shiai wa shūryō shimashita. Anata ga katta! " " Shiai wa shūryō shimashita. Sore wa,-pāsento s no-pāsento no sdesu! Mō ichi chīmu no hitotsu no mokuhyō to, sore ga shōrida! " " Shiai wa shūryō shimashita. Anata wa ushinatta! " " Sore wa ima dewa chūi shite, ame ga futte iru. " " Shiai ga kaishi sa remasu. " " Wareware wa, Kristball' 14 de ima komento suru koto ga dekimasu. " Gēmu no haikei komento" Kristball' 14 de wareware wa ima, kakuninshitekudasai. Kyūkei o totte iru" " bokkusu o, watashitachi wa anata ni wareware ga ataeru koto ga dekimasu komento o ataerudeshou. " " Maikunotesuto. " " Nē, sore wa wareware ga mondai o kakaete iru yō ni miemasu! " " Dare ga yuki ga futte iru ma (sakkā· futtobōru) asobu tsumorida? " " Kiri, kiri, kiri. Soreha no yōna monoda, ē, sore wa amarini mo kowaidesu. " " Kono rain no tame no sukuriputo tekisuto wa arimasen. " "Here comes the possibility of scoring." "Sad for the team that could not score" "Missed the goal." "Who thinks it is so good just to make an own goal? Stupid own goal teams." "The match has ended. You won!" "The match has ended. It is %s-%s! One more goal for one of the teams and it is a win!" "The match has ended. You lost!" "It's raining, be careful now." "The match begins." "We at Kristball '14 can now comment." "We at Kristball '14 are now taking a break. Check the "game background comment" box and we'll give you the comments we can give out." "Testing the microphone." "Hey, it looks like we have a problem!" "Who's gonna play (soccer-football) while it's snowing?" "Fog, fog, fog. It's like, eh, it's too scary." "There is no script text for this line." Some placeholder lines for the commentators. Block_Lang_Cebuano This language block only contains the copyright information. The language was added in Kristball '15. Block_Lang_Lao As with Cebuano, only the copyright information was translated. It too was added in Kristball '15. Kategori:Yurkish video games